First Kiss
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Another Monday morning, Lilly is crushing on Miley, Oliver is Oliver, the bell has just rung, and...where is Miley? Liley story! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Passing Notes

Title: First Kiss  
Rating: K+/T  
(I wasn't sure if this piece would be appropriately mature enough as to require a Teen rating so I took the liberty of declaring it K+, if you think it should be rated otherwise, please let me know.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney, or any of its affiliates; I'm just a fan writing a fanfiction.  
A/N: Read and review please! I love to know what you think of my writing, good or bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Passing Notes**

I looked anxiously through the throngs of high schoolers, searching in vain for my best friend Miley. Panic settled into my heart when I couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd, what if something had happened to her? My best friend, my secret crush, my other half, my Miley…

"Come on Lilly, we're going to be late to class. Miley is probably just running late, she _did_ have a CD signing last night," Oliver urged me. I just brushed off his attempts to persuade me to abandon hope and shooed him to class. Instead I decided to wait foolishly in the hallway by our lockers.

I tapped my foot on the tile floor and glanced at the glowing luminescent clock on the front screen of my cell phone. Precious seconds slipped by, it was already 7:50, first warning bell sounded in the hallways, alerting the multitudes of students to head to class. Then 7:55, the last warning bell rung and the hallways were practically deserted with the exceptions of a few stragglers and me. Still no Miley.

Unfortunately the First Bell, which signaled the beginning of class, had just rung, and I raced to Biology. I managed to stumble into my seat just as Ms. Kunkle turned around to take attendance.

She proceeded to check off the students names; just as she called out "Stewart, Miley!" I heard the friendly voice of my best friend ring out a "Here!" from behind me. I, considerably confused, whipped around in my seat to see Miley sitting at her desk, backpack still on her shoulders and her face a bright shade of pink. I know I have a biased opinion, but I thought she looked beautiful, as always.

"Where have you been?" I mouthed to her.

"TRUSCOTT!" I yelped in surprise when Ms. Kunkle announced my name in a booming voice, "Face forward, you can chit chat with Ms. Stewart after class."

I turned around blushing madly, Amber and Ashley whispered something to each other and did their annoying "oooooh, tssss!" One of these days they were going to get it…

* * *

Ms. Kunkle droned on in her "warden" voice, and thankfully enough popped in a biology video for the class to watch, unfortunately…we had to take notes. Teachers ruin everything.

To say the least, it was a really boring video, about cell anatomy or osmosis or…something scientific. I eventually zoned out into daydreaming about my ideal honeymoon, a week on a private island with Miley. We'd stroll along the sand and splash in the waves and kiss under the stars and – "EEP!"

I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder. Ms. Kunkle gave me the death glare and I shrugged in apology. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I just barely turned my head, trying not to alert Ms. Kunkle to my inattentiveness to the lackluster film. Miley's hand shot out, grasping a note which I curiously took from her hold and, wary of the teacher, shoved in my jacket pocket.

Miley kicked my desk chair, reminding me to read the note, but Ms. Kunkle was mere feet from my position, talking to Oliver about something and whenever she caught anyone passing notes in class she made them read it out loud. I was trying to avoid another mishap like when Miley had lost her voice and I read "Betty Burg's Address" and then, even better, "I heart Dex" out loud…definitely ruined her day with that one.

Miley gave my desk another jolt, this time with both her feet, as if I could forget she had passed me a note just seconds ago…she was not the most patient of people. I cautiously unfolded the paper and glanced at the note written in her girly handwriting, but one word stood out more than anything, **car. **I quickly scribbled back "OMG you're so lucky! I totally want to see it ASAP!"

I reached my arm back to hand her the response note but, as fate would have it, Ms. Kunkle of course, noticed and barked out "Passing notes in _my_ class Truscott?"

"No, of course not. Just – stretching!" I nervously replied, for emphasis I tucked the note into the wrist of my long-sleeve t-shirt, faked a loud yawn, and arched my back. I cringed when I got another death glare from Ms. Kunkle.

Desperately hoping my athletic talents could be adapted for everyday use, I slipped the note back out from my sleeve, and gave it a faithful toss over my shoulder, confident my aim was true enough to land on Miley's desk, or at least within her reach. I guess I overreached my goal since I heard a faint "Ow!" The note had landed on Miley's head, definitely getting her attention.

Minutes passed and there was no alert kick from Miley so I assumed she had no reply but I was mistaken; my eyes had began to flutter shut from sheer boredom when I was startled awake by a massive paper ball whacking me in the back of the head. I retrieved the message which had landed in my jacket's hoodie. It was a challenge to unravel the crinkly paper without getting caught by Ms. Kunkle but I was well-rewarded by the contents of the note, "I drove it to school! I'll show you during lunch period."

* * *

A/N: So if you didn't pick up on the somewhat subtle hints, Lilly has a crush on Miley, and Miley has a brand-new car! You'll see what that entails for the pair of best friends soon enough…Review if you will! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sticky Situation

Title: First Kiss

Rating: K+/T (I wasn't sure if one lesbian kiss would qualify this piece as Teen rated so I took the liberty of declaring it K+, if you think it should be rated otherwise, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney, or any of its affiliates; I'm just a fan writing a fanfiction.

A/N: Read and review please! I love to know what you think of my writing, good or bad.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sticky Situation

Classes went by in Matrix-style slow motion for me, every second was an hour, waiting in anticipation of the first glimpse of Miley's car. It'd be so awesome, we'd be able to drive around everywhere, the beach, the mall, the movies where we could sit in the back of the dark theater and – yeah like _I_ was brave enough to try and make a move on my best friend.

It didn't help my situation that Miley was so friendly, always so friendly. Hugs that lingered in my tingling skin, or quick pecks on my cheek that warmed my whole body and made my heart pound…and best of all, when she wore those shirts that were just short enough so if she say, stretch, it'd rise a few inches and I could see her flat stomach and just the tip of her hip bones. She was utterly beautiful and it was killing me.

* * *

Class ended and I met up with Miley by our lockers, she squealed and jingled her car keys with delight, I just rolled my eyes at my crazy, gorgeous best friend. I piled my books and folders into my locker and was taken by surprise when Miley slammed the locker door shut, grabbed my hand, and led me away at the speed of light.

We bypassed the cafeteria and ventured out to the parking lot, hiding behind some soccer mom's mini-van when the security guard passed by. She proudly led me over to her new car in the back lot, a shiny blue Mazda RX-8 with white racing stripes.

"Sexy, isn't it?" She boasted with a smug smile.

"What?" I asked startled, I had been staring at her, again.

"My baby, I think I'm going to name her Sela Stella," Miley told me; I just gave her an incredulous stare at the bizarre name.

"Sela means 'rock' in Hebrew, and in Latin Stella means 'star' hence, Rock Star," Miley explained to me as she examined a smudge on the driver's window.

I joined her, sitting on the hood of the car. I gingerly placed my weight down, afraid of damaging her baby. We chatted, well mostly she talked and I listened, but it felt perfect to me. Halfway through the lunch period her stomach let out an audible groan and we both laughed it off, I think I even saw a pink tinge grace her cheeks, however briefly.

I dug through my backpack and found a pack of Lifesaver Fruit Gummies for her, she gave me the most friendly of hugs that left my body tingling like I'd been tasered.

"My lips are sticky," she mentioned, while I was deep in thought, staring at the sparkling blue paint job on her car.

"Hmm?" I asked; I didn't quite catch what she said.

"Feel them," she said and leaned her head closer to mine.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, I felt my face grow hot and my heart start to pound, I tentatively moved my hand, index and middle finger outstretched to touch her lips, but she gave me that adorable lopsided grin and gently slapped my flimsy hand away.

"Not like that silly," she playfully scolded me, and then closed what little space separated our bodies and kissed me.

I've never been so thankful for one of her sticky situations.

It was a sweet, but tentative kiss, that made my heart burst with ecstasy; if not for the laws of physics I would have flown to the moon.

* * *

I was a complete dork for the next week; I was giddy and as giggly as a little schoolgirl. Under different circumstances I would have slapped myself, or found someone else to do it for me. She seemed amused by my sunny disposition, perhaps even pleased, I'd hope she would be, since it was all her fault I was so deliriously happy. So unbelievably happy and…gay.

* * *

A/N: Since Lilly was too afraid to make a move, it seemed it had become Miley's responsibility; so now that they're happy together, what does that entail for the rest of the world? 


	3. Chapter 3: An Interlude in Miley's Room

Title: First Kiss

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affliates

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Good news, I have a four-day weekend so I'll get some major writing done and new stories up!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Interlude in Miley's Room

A cool breeze had blown in from the north, making the month of November surprisingly cool for Malibu, California. It had already been two weeks since Miley and I first kissed, but little other progress had been made in terms of our relationship. We were taking it slow, real slow, at Miley's request.

I'd started coming to her house a few minutes early in the morning so we could share sweet kisses before starting our walk to school. And at school we'd walk together to our classes with our arms linked, and sometimes, if it was crowded enough in the hallway that we were sure no one would notice, we'd let our hands brush and share a hand squeeze. Not quite the average high school relationship. I can't pretend I wasn't a little disappointed that we weren't able to do more in public than what little we could get away with, but just being with her, knowing that she loved me, made up for it completely.

* * *

I was currently on Miley's comfy bed, sitting with my legs crossed, and reading some teen magazine, skimming the multiple stories about Hannah Montana.

"Miley, you didn't tell me you were cheating on me!" I exclaimed, with a fake astonished smile.

"What!?" She poked her head out from her closet. I guess she hadn't picked up on my joking tone. I just waved the magazine in the air like it was white flag of surrender.

"Let me see that…Hannah Montana is dating…Nick Jonas? Are you kidding me? Why would they make up something like that?" She just stared open-mouthed at the article, flipping through the rest of the magazine in search of more bogus stories.

"Well Hannah is single…I guess everyone thinks they'd made a good couple," I said with a shrug though inside I was seething at the thought of anyone kissing my girl other than me.

"The only person I'd even contemplate Hannah dating would be Lola," Miley tossed the magazine to some remote corner of her expansive room.

"I'm glad to hear that but…it's not like that could happen." I reminded her, giddy inside to hear her say that regardless.

"Why not? Miley has the girl of her dreams, Hannah should have her girl too," Miley insisted, her stubborn side rearing its head.

"Because…I doubt your legions of fans would really want to hear their squeaky clean popstar is, in fact, dating her best female friend Lola Luftnagle," I told her with a knowing look. Conservative parents would protest, the young fans would – who knows – start a revolution or something. Sure Ellen DeGeneres went unscathed after her announcement but she isn't of the same caliber as Hannah Montana, nor does she have the wholesome image to maintain. It just wasn't possible to expect people to understand our love.

"But I'm in love with you, and I don't think I should have to hide it. I mean – unless you want to Lilly, I'd never want you to feel like I'm pushing you," Miley took my hand in hers and looked straight into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, held her close, and breathed in her sweet vanilla scent.

* * *

A/N: Coming up…what will people think when they find out Lilly and Miley are dating? And for that matter, Lola and Hannah…wait and see...review in the meantime please! 


End file.
